


A bunch of OcXCanon

by ToniTheTaco



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniTheTaco/pseuds/ToniTheTaco
Summary: This is all OcXCanon so if you don't like that don't read it
Relationships: Clive/Mixie





	A bunch of OcXCanon

Mixie sat on the floor, her prosthetic arm outstretched as her boss- er, well. Boyfriend, did a short maintenance on her arm, brushing dust out of joints, the woman felt embarrassed that she really could have done this herself,   
Clive was sitting beside her, happily fixing up the broken arm, he liked machines so this wasn’t that much of a bother,   
“Sorry I’m making you do this. Boss..” Mixie mumbled, but Clive just gave a tiny peck on the cheek,   
“Don’t you worry, I’m glad you came to me about it, it was starting to rust.” Clive smiled, putting a screw into place,   
“And I think we’re done!” He giggled, Mixie gave him a smile, “Thank you.”  
Clive looked out his office window,   
The professor would be arriving tomorrow. But for now he would savor the feeling of having someone dear to him at his side,   
Because from tomorrow on,   
He won’t be Clive Dove,   
He’ll be Luke Triton from the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is an OcXCanon story if you didn't already catch that


End file.
